The Kid In The Child Seat
by alien09
Summary: I’m talking more in the together together sense. As in more than pie at the diner, and more dinner in the Rainbow Room kind of together. A post-ep for 'Baby In The Bough'.


'So

'So?' Angela asked, looking at her friend expectantly. 'Did Andy not make you want to add another 1.0 to the Brennan family?'

'What is it with you two? I've already made my views on having children quite clear. One little incident isn't going to change that,' Brennan replied, adjusting the microscope to get a clearer picture of the bone.

'Two?' Angela questioned.

'Yes, Booth said something about wanting to leave a legacy behind.'

'The man does love children. Did you see him with Andy?' A dreamy look descended upon Angela's face. 'As if he wasn't perfect enough right?'

'I'm pretty sure that Hodgin's seemed to want a few too,' Brennan pointed out, fiddling with the dial.

'He said he would still love me even when I'm _wide _and _mushy_. Mushy!' Angela exclaimed in indignation. 'That is not something to tell someone who wants a million babies.'

'A million Ange?'

'We all know I like chaos,' Angela pointed out. 'Okay maybe two minimum. Being an only child sucks sometimes.'

'Well, having siblings isn't all that great either,' Brennan reminded her.

'But still, do you really think I'm going to grow so morbidly obese that I wouldn't be able to fit through a doorway?' Angela asked worriedly. 'Cam was right about losing this body. I mean sure I'm helping create this new human life, but are the stretch marks, morning sickness and the constant need to pee really worth it?'

'Yes,' Brennan answered definitively. 'You're a kind and caring person by nature, Ange. I think you would make a great mother. Andy liked you.'

'The little bruiser liked you too,' Angela reminded her. 'I must say, having a kid on your arm suits you. And the horizontal mambo requires two to tango.'

'I don't know what that means,' Brennan said, scrunching her face in confusion. 'How can you dance flat on your back?' The forensic anthropologist paused. 'Oh. I see.'

'And we all know a certain G-Man is more than willing to help out in that department.'

'Angela! Will you stop it?'

Brennan's best friend rolled her eyes. 'Bren, Sweetie, remember when I told you to catch up with your own reality? This is that time.'

'We're partners.'

'Right,' Angela said, drawing out the word with skepticism.

Brennan paused, as if remembering something. 'I did notice something though. He referred to Andy as _our _boy-'

'_What!_' Angela almost squealed.

'And then later, when he told me to build a second house in Huntsville, he kept referring to it as if both of us would be there together in the future. He was also extremely fascinated with getting a hundred and three inch plasma-'

'Are you serious? Did he actually say that?' Angela demanded.

Brennan shrugged her shoulders delicately.

'This is…unbelievable,' Angela murmured in awe. 'You weren't in some kind of life or death situation, were you?'

'Well, he did spill coffee over some reports that Carol gave me.'

'_Booth wants to be your baby daddy!_' Angela gushed.

'What? Angela, that's a huge supposition.'

'One, he referred to Andy as _your _boy implying that subconsciously he was imagining a little half-Brennan, half-Booth in his mind,' Angela begun. Seeing that Brennan was about to interrupt, she raised her voice to deter her friend.

'_Secondly_, he obviously wants the both of you to be together-'

'Well obviously. The Jeffersonian and the Bureau won't want to stop our partnership. I think Cullen mentioned that we have the highest clearance rate in the history-'

'Whatever,' Angela said, waving away what Brennan said. 'I'm talking more in the together _together _sense. As in more than pie at the diner, and more dinner in the Rainbow Room kind of together.'

'I don't know Angela, okay? I don't think Booth feels that way about me at all.'

'Ah ha!' Angela declared somewhat triumphantly. 'So _you _feel _that way _about _him_.'

Brennan remained silent.

'Silence in this case means affirmation,' Angela crowed.

'Can we not discuss this?' Brennan said rather abruptly, pressing her eye against the microscope.

'Oh Sweetie,' Angela said, her features softening. 'It's okay to want more from Booth.'

'We're partners. Best friends. Besides, Sully-'

'Booth isn't going to be Sully. He isn't going to make you choose between living wide and living narrow. Booth just wants you to _live_. Period.'

Both women said nothing.

'You told me to go with Sully though.'

'Yes, I did,' Angela conceded. 'Because I thought you were happy with him. But you didn't leave because you 'can't lead a purposeless life' like Dr Wyatt said,' Angela said. 'And deep down I know you know it too.'

'It's completely irrational,' Brennan said, her tone bordering on sulky.

'What's irrational?' The voice of her partner made Brennan stiffen up in equal amounts of horror and embarrassment.

'Your need for one hundred and three inches of plasma heaven,' Angela quickly replied. 'I suppose size really does matter after all?'

'When you watch football or baseball, having a very large screen makes it easier to know when the referees screw up,' Booth retorted lamely. He turned to regard Brennan.

'You alright Bones? You look a little flustered,' he said.

'I'm…I'm fine,' Brennan ventured warily. Noticing that he didn't appear to have heard anything that Angela or she had said, she relaxed a bit.

'So what brings you here at this ungodly hour?' Angela asked.

Booth's mouth broke into a wide smile. 'Carol called. She said Andy misses his Aunty Bones,' he said, nudging Brennan's shoulder playfully.

'And his Uncle Booth?' Angela asked shrewdly, noticing the tinge of pink that now decorated Brennan's cheeks and the covert glances Booth kept shooting her way.

'See Bones? Nothing to worry about,' Booth reassured his partner, choosing to ignore Angela's question.

'I'm glad,' Brennan said softly, holding Booth's gaze.

Angela rolled her eyes again. 'I'm just going to go,' she said, hooking her thumb over her shoulder. No response from either of them.

Laughing, Angela couldn't resist shouting as she descended from the platform.

'Rainbow Room Sweetie! Definitely Rainbow Room!'


End file.
